Prélude à la douceur
by Hermystic
Summary: UA Coffee shop/sans magie. Un Café. Il a fallu un simple Café pour que les vies d'Hermione et de Fleur en soient bouleversées. Fleurmione. [Challenge de Février 2017 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Titre :** Prélude à la douceur

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Fleur/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un texte dans le cadre du challenge de février du Collectif NoName dont le thème était Coffee Shop UA. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien dépeint l'univers en question toujours est-il que c'est ce qui me trottait dans la tête quand je pense à ce thème ! Et pour répondre à ma propre question, à savoir ce que je consommerai dans un tel endroit, je dirai un chocolat chaud avec une viennoiserie ou toute autre pâtisserie à base de chocolat parce que c'est le paradis ! :-) Enfin dernière précision, cette fic peut être considérée comme étant la préquelle à Douceur Automnale écrit en novembre ! ;-)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione venait d'intégrer l'université d'Hogwarts à la rentrée. Nouvelle école, nouvelles habitudes. A ses yeux, c'était le paradis … Et l'enfer. Parce que les cours étaient peu complets, à son plus grand désespoir, l'obligeant à travailler énormément à côté. Pas que cela la dérangeait, elle en avait l'habitude depuis bien longtemps mais elle ne comptait plus les nuits blanches passées le nez plongé dans les livres. Alors elle se retrouvait de façon régulière au café du village voisin que cela soit avant ou après les cours.

« Bonjour ! Lança Hermione en entrant dans le café faisant entrer une vague de froid à l'intérieur,

\- Bonjour, comme d'habitude ? Demanda la serveuse en reconnaissant Hermione qui ferma la porte derrière elle,

\- S'il te plaît, oui, répondit Hermione en lui souriant tout en frottant ses mains froides,

\- Je t'apporte ça à la table habituelle, dit la serveuse en s'activant derrière le comptoir. »

Hermione se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle. Celle où elle avait fini par s'établir au fil de ses venues depuis septembre. Elle en avait fait son quartier général à partir de novembre quand elle avait commencé à boucler ses travaux les uns après les autres en sachant qu'ils étaient à rendre tous en même temps. Elle s'adossa à la chaise en se disant qu'elle en avait fait du chemin depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Car elle se devait bien de l'admettre, ses relations avec le Café et notamment avec une des serveuses, n'avaient pas été simples au début !

 _Flash-back_

Hermione entra dans le Café aux Trois Balais en soupirant d'aise. Du bruit infernal de l'université et de la rue principale au silence du café, il y avait tout un monde surtout quand les cours se finissaient le soir !

« Bonjour, vous êtes seule ? Demanda une jeune femme blonde portant un badge nominatif,

\- Bonjour, je suis seule en effet, répondit Hermione,

\- Suivez-moi alors, dit Fleur d'après le badge. »

La serveuse installa Hermione à une petite table dans un coin reculé. Hermione s'y installa et ferma les yeux savourant le calme des lieux. S'adossant à la chaise pour se poser, elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en entendant la voix de la serveuse lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. L'étudiante demanda un café qui lui fut rapidement apporté. Elle se délecta du breuvage chaud avant de sortir un livre de son sac de cours. Elle décala la soucoupe de la tasse de café pour pouvoir poser le livre et prendre des notes en même temps. Bien que l'équilibre fut légèrement instable, elle réussit quand même à se mettre au travail. Hermione s'enferma dans sa bulle bercée par le tintement des verres, des tasses et autres vaisselles utilisées dans le Café. Elle ne fut déranger qu'un peu plus tard quand Fleur vint la voir une nouvelle fois. Mais l'étudiante absorbée dans son étude ne l'entendit pas. Ce fut une main dans son champ de vision qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Hermione les yeux dans le vague,

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Fleur avec un léger sourire, je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, demanda-t-elle,

\- Non merci, répondit Hermione en se plongeant encore dans son livre,

\- Il est si intéressant que ça le livre que vous lisez ? Questionna Fleur,

\- Hm oui ça peut aller, dit distraitement l'étudiante,

\- Dans ce cas là, je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, répondit la serveuse légèrement agacée. »

Hermione avait fini son livre et commençait à en sortir un autre quand Fleur lui tomba dessus pour lui dire que le Café allait fermer. L'étudiante la regarda bouche bée avant de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur et de constater qu'en effet la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Elle rangea ses affaires avec fébrilité et suivit la serveuse jusqu'au comptoir pour régler son unique consommation. Penaude, Hermione dit à Fleur de garder la monnaie et lui souhaita une bonne soirée tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le tintement résonna encore dans le silence de la rue.

Le même scénario se reproduisit les jours puis les semaines suivantes ce qui agaçait Fleur qui ne supportait pas de voir Hermione s'installer comme si elle était chez elle. Et elle le lui fit clairement savoir un soir alors que l'étudiante restait encore jusqu'à la fermeture.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous n'avez nulle part où aller pour travailler vos cours ? Demanda Fleur assez froidement,

\- Pas vraiment non, soupira Hermione, mes colocataires de meilleurs amis ne sont pas aussi travailleurs que moi et la bibliothèque me donne le vertige, elle est trop grande avec ses milliers d'ouvrages qui me font envie alors j'évite d'y aller trop souvent, j'ai déjà trop de choses à faire, souffla-t-elle,

\- Mais … Il existe des salles de travail à l'université non ? Demanda la serveuse les sourcils froncés,

\- Comment le savez-vous … ? Demanda à son tour Hermione estomaquée,

\- Parce que j'y suis aussi inscrite ou du moins en partie étant donné que je travaille en même temps, répondit Fleur,

\- Oh … Je ne savais pas, dit Hermione confuse,

\- Peu de personnes sont au courant à vrai dire, fit Fleur le sourire crispé,

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous me regardez avec envie, souffla Hermione en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en ne questionnant pas plus Fleur sur le sujet. »

Après cette mise au point, Hermione fit plus d'efforts pour apprendre à connaître Fleur tandis que la serveuse continuait de s'intéresser aux lectures d'Hermione. Une sorte de statut quo fut ainsi maintenu.

 _Fin du flash-back_

Un toussotement la fit revenir à la réalité. Un sourire amusé en face d'elle la fit rouler des yeux. Elle avait bien consciente d'être régulièrement dans la lune mais elle n'y pouvait rien si son étrange relation avec Fleur la taraudait autant. Parce qu'avec le temps, elle avait appris la connaître. Son caractère enflammé, son agilité à déambuler entre les tables, ses mains assurées préparant les boissons chaudes, son regard brillant quand elle parlait d'un sujet qui la passionnait. Puis leurs rencontres en dehors du Café qui n'avaient pas de prix à ses yeux. Tout cela troublait Hermione au plus haut point. Mais elle mit ses pensées de côté quand Fleur ne bougea pas de sa table.

« Il y a un problème Fleur ? Demanda Hermione inquiète,

\- Tout dépend pour qui en fait, soupira Fleur en tortillant une mèche de cheveux blonds autour d'un doigt,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Hermione en pressant Fleur,

\- Le Café ne va bientôt plus exister, dit brusquement Fleur,

\- Qu … Quoi ? Bégaya Hermione,

\- La patronne va le transformer en bar pour pouvoir attirer plus du monde, continua la serveuse,

\- Cela veut dire … Que je ne pourrai plus venir travailler ici ? Que nous n'aurons plus de discussions ? Que nous ne partagerons plus rien ensemble ? Demanda la brune dont la voix se fit de plus en plus aiguë,

\- Hermione, calme-toi, souffla la serveuse,

\- Que je me calme ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Dit Hermione la voix tremblante,

\- S'il te plaît, calme-toi, supplia la blonde en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. »

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Hermione se leva brusquement et sortit en courant du café oubliant son manteau sur la chaise. Elle courut dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Le souffle court, elle sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Larmes qui lui piquèrent les joues à cause du froid. Des pas derrière elle la firent se tendre mais un poids fut déposé sur ses épaules. Fleur l'avait rattrapé avec ses affaires.

« Je suis désolée, dirent-elles en même temps avant de se regarder amusées,

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes autrement Hermione, dit doucement Fleur,

\- Et je ne voulais pas réagir aussi brusquement, répondit Hermione la voix étranglée en baissant la tête en se remettant à verser des larmes,

\- Hey, c'est rien d'accord ? Fit Fleur en lui prenant le menton pour lui relever la tête. »

Fleur passa ses pouces sur les joues mouillées puis sous ses yeux. Hermione trembla sous les effleurements. L'aînée dut le sentir puisqu'elle enlaça Hermione pour la réchauffer autant que pour la réconforter. La cadette profita de l'étreinte avant de se libérer tout doucement. Elle resta pourtant dans les bras de Fleur parce qu'elle voulait les sentir autour d'elle, les sentir se resserrer autour d'elle encore une fois. Le souffle erratique concentré sur les lèvres face à elle, elle s'en approcha comblant petit à petit le vide entre elles avant de les atteindre. Enfin. Ce qu'elle voulait de plus cher était en train de se réaliser : les bras autour d'elle se resserraient et Fleur lui répondait la rendant extatique. Mais l'air leur manqua. Elles se séparèrent échevelées. Entre chaud et froid, leur corps respectifs étaient perdus. Frissonnants. Elles se regardèrent silencieusement avant que Fleur ne rompe le silence.

« Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es mise dans un état pareil ? Murmura Fleur,

\- Oui, c'est pour _ça,_ rit nerveusement Hermione,

\- Stupide, rétorqua Fleur en l'étreignant avec force,

\- Non, non, ça ne l'est pas ! Parce que si c'est transformé en bar, tu n'auras plus de temps à m'accorder, dit Hermione la voix étouffée par les vêtements de Fleur,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons une solution, dit doucement la blonde en faisant des cercles dans le dos d'Hermione,

\- Nous ? Demanda Hermione en se reculant surprise,

\- Si tu le veux bien sur, dit Fleur en haussant les épaules,

\- Je … Oui ! Bien sur que je le veux ! S'exclama Hermione,

\- Dans ce cas là, je t'invite fortement à rentrer chez toi pendant que je fais de même parce que je commence vraiment à avoir froid, dit Fleur amusée. »

Hermione éclata de rire alors qu'elles se mirent en marche. La brune abandonna bien vite Fleur pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis tandis que la blonde continuait encore sa route. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione rejoignit l'appartement commun. Machinalement, elle se coucha pressée d'être au lendemain. Elle se hâta de se diriger vers le Café mais un camion de livraison était garé devant Il était rempli de matériaux de travaux et de nouveaux équipements obligeant un ballet d'ouvriers à faire des va-et-vient entre le Bar et l'extérieur rappelant douloureusement à Hermione que l'endroit qu'elle avait appris à chérir allait être transformé. Elle ne chercha pas Fleur se doutant qu'elle allait être occupée. Soupirant, elle nota mentalement la date d'ouverture. Une semaine plus tard. Cela allait être court.

Et pourtant ! Cela fut la plus longue semaine de sa vie. Ne pas aller au Café lui manquait. Ne pas voir Fleur lui manquait. Elle avait manqué s'arracher les cheveux en étant tenté par les ouvrages qui lui tendaient les bras dans la bibliothèque de l'université. Alors le vendredi soir quand fut inauguré le Bar des Trois Balais, avec ses nouvelles pressions à bière, ses nouveaux meubles et sa peinture fraîche, elle se glissa malgré tout au milieu de la foule espérant apercevoir Fleur. Elle dut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Mais elle y parvint. Par dessus les têtes, elles se sourirent. Fleur fit signe à Hermione de la suivre ce qu'elle fit tant bien que mal. Elles se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière salle au pied des escaliers menant à l'étage.

Face à face, elles ne tinrent plus et s'embrassèrent. Mais Fleur interrompit le baiser et invita Hermione à la suivre. Réticente, Hermione monta à sa suite. La serveuse s'arrêta en haut des marches pour l'attendre. A ses côtés, l'étudiante découvrit un nouvel espace qui complétait à merveille le Bar au rez-de-chaussée d'après elle.

« Qu'est-ce que … Fit Hermione ébahie,

Bienvenue au Café Perdu très chère, dit Fleur en faisant une révérence pour inviter Hermione à s'avancer dans la pièce,

C'est magnifique Fleur, souffla Hermione en déambulant dans la pièce chaleureuse. »

Et cela l'était assurément ! La pièce était même plus chaleureuse que celle du bas ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione qui s'y sentait déjà comme chez elle. Des petites tables étaient disposées ici et là comme en bas mais ce qui lui plut, ce fut les lampes qui diffusaient une douce lumière agréable. Fleur lui expliqua doucement que la carte de l'ancien Café avait été gardé pour ceux qui le souhaitaient et qu'elle avait même été améliorée pour rajouter des douceurs sucrées. Chose qui n'avait pu être faite auparavant faute de budget mais l'équipe, la patronne Rosmerta en tête, espérait bien vite pouvoir rentrer dans ses frais grâce aux transformations apportées.

« Fleur ? Appela une petite voix,

\- Nous t'avons réveillée Gabrielle ? Demanda Fleur en regardant la petite fille,

\- J'ai entendu ta voix, c'est tout, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Hermione,

\- C'est Hermione, mon amoureuse, dit de façon très simple Fleur, Hermione, je te présente ma petite sœur, Gabrielle,

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Gabrielle ! Dit Hermione en se remettant de sa surprise de voir une enfant dans un tel lieu,

\- J'ai du la prendre avec moi ce soir vue que ma baby-sitter m'a lâché quand je lui ai dit que je changeais d'heures de travail, souffla Fleur,

\- Attends, est-ce que c'est pour Gabrielle que tu travailles ? Demanda brusquement Hermione en se tournant vers Fleur,

\- Oui, c'est pour elle que je travaille parce que nos parents sont en déplacement tout le temps et elle a besoin de stabilité pour pouvoir suivre l'école comme il faut alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper d'elle au moins jusqu'à ce que mes parents soient établis définitivement sur le territoire anglais, souffla Fleur,

\- Hey Gabrielle, dit Hermione en s'avançant vers la petite fille de huit ans pour s'agenouiller devant elle pour être à sa hauteur sous les yeux curieux de Fleur, ça te dirait que je m'occupe de toi pendant que ta grande sœur travaille ? Que je vienne te chercher à l'école, que je t'aide avec tes devoirs ?

\- Je sais pas … Dit Gabrielle hésitante en regardant sa grande sœur qui hocha la tête, est-ce que tu joueras avec moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle,

\- Si tu as fini ton travail, oui, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules tout en se relevant. »

Fleur éclata de rire en voyant les priorités des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite. La patronne appela Fleur qui finit par redescendre prévenant Hermione qu'elle allait faire monter des douceurs par le monte-charge pour qu'elle puisse se sustenter en attendant la fin de son service. Hermione acquiesça se laissant guider par Gabrielle. Amusée, elle lui emboîta le pas de bonne grâce parce qu'après tout, elles allaient se côtoyer pendant un moment. Elle écouta le babillement de la petite fille avec tendresse tout en dégustant les scones les plus moelleux qu'elle ait jamais mangé. C'est au cours d'une phrase attrapée au vol qu'Hermione comprit que Gabrielle avait malencontreusement dit qu'elle aimait bien voir les _amies_ de Fleur après avoir entendu une conversation entre Fleur et ses parents lui interdisant vivement d'inviter une de ses _amies_ à la maison. Le tout expliqué avec des mots d'enfant mais Hermione comprit l'essentiel. Elle eut un serrement au cœur en écoutant cela parce qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet avec ses propres parents tant cela lui paraissait naturel. Mais ce sentiment d'étouffer s'estompa bien, son attention se porta à nouveau sur ce que la petite fille racontait.

Bien vite pourtant, Gabrielle tomba de fatigue avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Hermione prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur la banquette songeant qu'elle serait mieux installée. Elle déposa sa propre veste sur elle pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Hermione retourna à la table pour poursuivre sa lecture tout en veillant sur Gabrielle. Constatant qu'elle regardait plus Gabrielle que son livre, elle soupira en refermant le livre parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à rien. Elle croisa les bras pour se tenir chaud mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : la foule associée à cette présentation inattendue l'avaient épuisés. Elle lutta le plus possible pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais elle abandonna. Ce furent de légers baisers déposés sur son visage qui la réveillèrent pour de bon.

« Hey, bien dormi ? Chuchota Fleur,

\- Gabrielle ! fit Hermione en tournant la tête vers la banquette,

\- Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort encore, dit Fleur en souriant,

\- Tout le monde est parti ? Demanda Hermione,

\- Nous sommes prêts à fermer oui, acquiesça Fleur épuisée tout en aidant Hermione à ranger les affaires. »

Fin prêtes, Fleur prit Gabrielle dans ses bras laissant Hermione passer devant elle avec l'ensemble des affaires, les siennes et celles des deux sœurs. Elles saluèrent les membres de l'équipe qui finissaient de mettre de l'ordre dans la salle avant qu'elles ne sortent dans la nuit. Elles pressèrent le pas en direction du logement des sœurs Delacour. Fleur lui indiqua où trouver la clef de la porte d'entrée puis celle de l'appartement en lui-même. Hermione déposa les affaires sur la table pendant que Fleur alla coucher Gabrielle dans un petit lit à côté du canapé. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Hermione qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Tu peux rester tu sais, chuchota Fleur,

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, chuchota aussi Hermione en faisant un geste de la main qui les désignait, Fleur et sa sœur,

\- Je ne te le proposerai pas sinon, rétorqua Fleur en allant dans une autre pièce. »

Hermione soupira plus amusée qu'autre chose et prit le même chemin que Fleur. Chemin qui s'avéra être celui de la chambre. Brusquement intimidée, elle resta sur le seuil de la porte. La serveuse se rendit compte de l'immobilité d'Hermione et plaisanta en disant qu'elle n'allait pas la manger tout de suite étant donné son état de fatigue avancé ! Hermione se mit à rire de façon nerveuse et finit par entrer dans la pièce. Elle se mit aussi à l'aise que possible après avoir emprunté des vêtements de rechange à Fleur. Elles se glissèrent toutes les deux sous les couvertures mais ne faisaient guère les fières à ce moment-là en étant chacune d'un côté du lit. Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, elles se mirent à pouffer en se tournant l'une vers l'autre en songeant que sans leurs situations estudiantines si particulières, elles n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer dans ce Café. Elles se sourirent épuisées mais heureuses d'être là ensemble pour découvrir les douces joies de l'amour.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu et vous dis à très vite ! :-)


End file.
